Cathedrals and Churchlands Act
''This Act has been repealed. '' =Cathedrals and Churchlands Act= ---- A citizen shall be in contravention of this Act if he or she commit any of the following crimes; Part 1: Conduct s1. Blasphemous Conduct No man shall, within the Grounds of the Holy Cathedral, :i. blaspheme or slight, by word or by deed, the Holy Light; nor :ii. deface or damage any icon of the Holy Light. s2. Blasphemous Defamation A citizen is guilty of Blasphemy, if while within the Grounds of the Holy Cathedral, :i. he should be witnessed to mock or defile the name of the Holy Light. s3. Heresy A citizen shall be considered a Heretic, if while within the Grounds of the Holy Cathedral, :i. he shall hold a doctrine that is contrary to that of the Church of the Holy Light's orthodoxy; and either ::(a) preach that doctrine, or ::(b) publish that doctrine, or ::© refuse to denounce that doctrine three times before his local ecclesial Ordinary, be they a suffragan or diocesan bishop. :ii. No part of this section shall be held to apply to Elunites, Draenei, or other species of the Grand Alliance that are not traditionally a component of the Church of the Holy Light. s4. Armed Aggression No man shall, within the Grounds of the Holy Cathedral, :i. draw his weapon in anger against another, save in lawful self-defence against another who has drawn first. s5. Bloodshed No man shall, within the Grounds of the Holy Cathedral, :i. spill even a drop of blood in combat, unless it is to stop another doing so. Part 2: Grave and Corpse Disturbances s6. Disturbing a Grave A citizen shall be guilty of disturbing a grave if, :i. he enters into a churchyard, graveyard, or catacomb with the intent to mutilate corpses or steal from them; or, :ii. he is found in possession of items taken from a grave from a churchyard, graveyard, or catacomb; or, :iii. he trespasses on any private land with the intent to disturb private burials or steal from them. s7. Disturbing a Grave with the Intent to Sell A citizen shall be guilty of the crime of disturbing a grave with the intent to sell if, the conditions of s.3 having been met, he then, :i. Sells items stolen from a grave to any individual, or :ii. Approaches any individual with the intent to sell the items, or :iii. Is found with the proceeds of the sale of the stolen items. s8. Corpse Theft A citizen shall be guilty of the crime of corpse theft if, :i. He enters into a churchyard, graveyard, or catacomb with the intent to take bodies; or, :ii. He is found in possession of a corpse taken from a churchyard, graveyard, or catacomb; or, :iii. He trespasses on any private land with the intent to take bodies from private burials. s9. Theft of a Corpse with the Intent to Sell A citizen shall be guilty of the crime of corpse theft with the intent to sell if, the conditions of s.4 having been met, he then, :i. Sells the corpse to any individual, or :ii. Approaches any individual with the intent to sell the corpse, or :iii. Is found with the proceeds of the sale of a stolen corpse. If any of these be met, he is to be sentenced to death. Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project